<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take what you can get by TrialsAndErrors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919699">take what you can get</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrialsAndErrors/pseuds/TrialsAndErrors'>TrialsAndErrors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aromantic Character, Blowjobs, Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, Face-Fucking, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Slurs, aromantic billy Hargrove, enemies to fuck-buddies, he’s still horny tho, listen: billy's not in this for a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrialsAndErrors/pseuds/TrialsAndErrors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a half-assed apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy apologizes to Steve Harrington on a Friday in January. Not for beating on him, because Billy’s not actually sorry about that – it was fucking weird, Harrington hanging out in a creepy house in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of kids – but for not stopping. Billy’s usually better than that.</p><p>So, after practice on a Friday in January, when Coach made them stay after class because he wanted to talk team dynamics or whatever and the two of them are the best players on the team, Billy finds that he and Harrington are the last people in the locker room. And he figures, there’s no time like the present.</p><p>“About that night,” he starts. By the way Harrington tenses, he knows exactly what night Billy is talking about. “I shouldn’t have let it go that far. Sorry.” He glances over at Harrington while reaching for his towel, all casual-like.</p><p>He’s oddly delighted when Harrington’s face goes hard. “That’s it?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You’re not sorry for, oh I don’t know …” Harrington has turned toward him how, and is gesturing with his arms. “Barging into someone else’s home uninvited? Threatening the kids? Giving me a fucking <em>concussion</em>?” He’s got his jeans on – apparently skipping out on the shower, as it’s their last class of the day – but no shirt. His skin flushes when he’s angry, mostly in his face but there are splotches of red on his chest as well. He looks <em>good</em>. Billy lets himself look.</p><p>“No,” Billy says simply, because he’s not a liar, and he’s not sorry about those things.</p><p>“You’re a fucking asshole,” Harrington huffs and turns back toward his locker.</p><p>Billy makes a face, like ‘fair enough’, even though Harrington can’t see him with his back turned. This is <em>fun</em>. Harrington is fun to rile up. And Billy can’t help himself from wanting to push a little further. “So, does that mean that you accept my apology?”</p><p>“That wasn’t an apology!” Harrington snarls, whirling around. Billy licks his lips.</p><p>“Sure it was. I said sorry.”</p><p>Harrington laughs, and it sounds a little bitter. A little hysterical too, maybe. “Yeah, you’re gonna have to do better than that.”</p><p>“No can do, amigo,” Billy drawls, and makes sure to look as obnoxious as he can. “Take it or leave it.”</p><p>A heartbeat later, he’s slammed into the lockers behind him, with Harrington’s hands bunched up in his T-shirt and his face inches from his own. His heart beats wildly in his chest, but it’s not caused by fear – even though most times when he’s been slammed into things, it hasn’t ended well for him. This feels closer to exhilaration.</p><p>Harrington is taller than he is. Only by an inch or so, but he has never really thought about that until now. He leans his head back as far as he can and looks at Harrington through half-lidded eyes. An unspoken challenge. In response, Harrington pushes him into the lockers again, and his breath is hot on Billy’s face when he leans even closer and says, low enough to be more like a growl, “You can suck my dick, Hargrove.”</p><p>With that, he pushes off Billy with another shove to Billy’s chest, hard enough that Billy is forced to exhale the air in his lungs.</p><p>Billy laughs. “Alright,” he says. And then he watches Harrington freeze up.</p><p>“What?” the other boy says, as if he must have misheard. As if Billy couldn’t possibly be saying what he thinks he’s saying. But, oh, Billy’s <em>saying</em>, alright.</p><p>“Would an apology-blowjob do the trick?” he says, slanting his head sideways and letting his tongue run over his bottom lip. “Would me getting on my knees for you right here, right now –“ He indicates a spot on the floor in front of Harrington’s feet, and Harrington swallows hard, “– change your mind?” Harrington looks like a deer in headlights, and Billy takes a couple of predatory steps forward. “Would me choking on your dick make you feel more inclined to accept my <em>heartfelt</em> apology?”</p><p>Harrington narrows his eyes. “Fuck you.”</p><p>He just keeps <em>handing</em> these to Billy, doesn’t he? “Maybe later.”</p><p>Basically telegraphing his movements, Billy reaches out a hand and cups Harrington’s dick through his jeans. He’s a little surprised when Harrington doesn’t do anything but tense up. There’s space behind him, but he’s not moving back – and more importantly; his fists aren’t coming for Billy’s face. That’s saying something, and Billy takes that at permission to give a little squeeze. Harrington lets out a soft little gasp and his dick twitches under Billy’s hand, making Billy’s grin widen.</p><p>“Well well well,” he says. “That seems like a ‘yes’ to me.”</p><p>“You’re messing with me,” Harrington says, voice trembling. He’s obviously trying to make it sound like an accusation, but his voice goes up at the end, making it into more of a question.</p><p>“No,” Billy answers and moves to unbutton Harrington’s jeans. “But I’d sure like to mess <em>around</em> with you.” Because fuck being careful, fuck Hawkins, fuck his dad. Billy’s horny and Harrington is here and he hasn’t punched Billy in the mouth yet.</p><p>“You’re not –“</p><p>“Look!” Billy snarls and looks up. “I just offered to get on my knees for you here, so what the fuck do you want, a contract for me to sign? Do you want me to suck your dick or not?” He unzips Harrington’s pants with more force then necessary, and glares at him impatiently. “Jesus, you’re dumb.”</p><p>The insult is what does it. It’s like it flicks a switch in Harrington’s face, and his expression goes from open and confused to closed-off and determined from one moment to the next. In a blink, his hands are on Billy’s shoulders and he’s pushing him down, fingers digging into his shoulders almost painfully.</p><p>Billy could easily get out of his grip, but instead he feels relieved. He lets himself be pushed to the floor, his bare knees hitting the linoleum a little too hard for comfort. “Fucking finally,” he huffs, and wastes no time in pulling Harrington’s jeans and underwear down. He relishes in the startled gasp coming from Harrington when he gets his mouth on him. He gets his lips around the head of Harrington’s – admittedly very nice – cock, and sucks at it while looking up at Harrington’s face through his lashes, just to show that he means business.</p><p>Harrington’s not fully hard yet, but Billy is confident he will get him there. He pops off and leans back, raising an eyebrow as he looks up at Harrington. “You wanna make yourself comfortable before we start, or …?”</p><p>Harrington looks like he’s fighting against an urge to kick Billy in the teeth, but as Billy wraps his hand around the base of his dick and gives a couple of rough tugs, Harrington’s breath stutters and he bites his lip. Closing his eyes and muttering something inaudible, he backs up until the back of his knees hit the bench – Billy follows, not letting go of his dick – and sits down. He spreads his knees as far as he can with his jeans still wrapped around his ankles, and Billy grins and takes it for the invitation it obviously is.</p><p>“’Atta boy,” he says, and swallows him down without hesitation.</p><p>He hasn’t sucked a dick since California, but it’s like riding a bicycle. Billy’s been doing it for a couple of years now and he’s gotten <em>good</em> at it. He likes it. Gets lost in the feeling of it, and enjoys the little sounds and reactions he can get out of whomever he’s blowing. It makes him feel powerful; in control. And Billy’s all about control. Both taking it, and losing it.</p><p>When Harrington’s fully hard, he’s bigger than Billy would have guessed. It’s a nice surprise, and his jaw aches pleasantly with it. Billy can’t fit all of it into his mouth, although he gives it a valiant effort and chokes when it hits the back of his throat. It draws a low whine out of Harrington above him that goes straight to Billy’s dick, and he files it away for later. Perhaps he’ll put in a little more effort next time.</p><p>Providing there will be a next time, of course. For now, Billy will take what he can get.</p><p>He keeps his hand on the base of Harrington’s dick, working it in time with his movements as he bobs his head up and down. He shamelessly slobbers all over it until both the cock and his hand is slick with spit. By the sounds coming out of Harrington’s mouth, he doesn’t mind in the slightest.</p><p>Billy doesn’t look up again. Glancing to the side, he can see Harrington’s fingers grasp at the edge of the bench with a white-knuckled grip. It makes him huff out a laugh, which in turn makes him choke a little so he has to pull off and take a breath. Just for a second, though. Then he’s back at it again.</p><p>He keeps his other hand on Harrington’s muscular thigh, fingers digging in hard. It might leave marks, but Billy doesn’t give a shit. If Harrington wants him to let go, he would shove him off, and he hasn’t done that yet so Billy’s going to do whatever he wants.</p><p>Billy’s hard now, too. Harrington hasn’t touched him since he pushed him down on his knees, and by the way he refuses to let go of the bench Billy’s not under any delusions that Harrington’ll help him get off. So he lets go of Harrington’s thigh in favor of rubbing himself through his shorts. He keeps his mouth and other hand on Harrington’s cock though, even if the sensations make him mess up his rhythm a bit.</p><p>He gets his dick out one-handed, and then it’s all sensation for a while. He jerks himself off while sucking Harrington down, and while it’s a bit difficult to manage both simultaneously, he does it. Absent-mindedly, he wishes for a hand on the back of his head – wishes for Harrington to grab a hold and fuck his face or something, just so he could pay a little more attention to his own dick – but Harrington still won’t touch him. Billy will bet that if he was to look up now, Harrington would have his eyes closed. Wouldn’t even look at him.</p><p>Billy doesn’t look up.</p><p>After a while of this, Harrington starts doing these little aborted thrusts with his hips as if he wants to go deeper, and Billy abandons his own dick in favor of focusing all his attention on the boy in front of him. Harrington comes with a shudder and a moan, and Billy doesn’t quite pull off in time. Harrington comes in his mouth and then, when Billy closes his eyes and doesn’t turn away, on his face.</p><p>Billy doesn’t wipe it off. Instead, he spits out the cum that’s in his mouth and lets it run down his chin, while throwing his head back and getting his hand back on his own dick. He jerks himself off hard and fast, and when he comes he groans like he’s been kicked in the gut.</p><p>It takes him a while to get down from the high of it, but when he does, he opens his eyes to find Harrington watching him with wide eyes and a slack jaw. He snorts out a laugh at the stricken expression on Harrington’s face. “You okay there, Harrington? Or did I break you?”</p><p>Harrington still doesn’t seem to know what to say, which suits Billy just fine. He’s sated and content after his orgasm, but with the edge taken off, there are things to consider. Important things. He stands up and pulls his shirt off, uses it to wipe the cum off his face.</p><p>“That enough of an apology for you?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he turns and picks up his discarded towel. Toes off his shoes and his socks, and pulls his shorts all the way off. When he turns back to Harrington, he’s naked and secretly enjoying how Harrington can’t seem to decide on where to look.</p><p>“Listen here,” he continues. “I doubt I have to spell it out to you, but you’re a little slow, so let me do just that – if you tell anyone what just happened, I’ll make you wish for what happened last time, you understand?” Harrington frowns, opens his mouth to speak, but Billy speaks over him. “Don’t get me wrong – this was fun and all – but if you tell anyone, I’ll kill you.” He leans down and levels Harrington with a stare. “You hear me? I’ll kill you.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Harrington says. “No one would believe me anyway.”</p><p>Billy grins and pats Harrington’s face. “Good boy.” He laughs when Harrington swats his hand away and aims a kick at his knee. Grabbing his towel and his gym clothes – there’s cum on both his shirt and shorts, so he figures he better rinse them out so there are no suspicious stains when Susan’s doing the laundry later – he saunters off into the shower.</p><p>As expected, Harrington doesn’t follow him. When he comes back out – washed clean, with wet hair and smelling of cheap soap, the locker room is empty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Billy had fully expected whatever happened between him and Harrington to be a one-time thing. But it happens again <em>the very next day</em>. There’s a party at someone’s house. Billy doesn’t know who owns the house, but Tommy gave him directions and he showed up anyway because it’s a party and it’s a way to get out of the house and think of <em>literally anything else</em> than being stuck in miserable Hawkins for a couple of hours.</p><p>He’s at the party, and he’s halfway drunk already, and there’s some girl in the corner who’s been eyeing him since he set foot inside and he figures he has a chance to get off for the second time in two days if he plays his cards right.</p><p>And that’s when Harrington walks in, to various enthusiastic greetings and a couple of drunken cheers.</p><p>Harrington hasn’t been frequenting a lot of parties lately. The last time Billy saw him at one was on Halloween when he’d just moved here, and apparently his girlfriend broke up with him that night. For him to show up now – the day after Billy blew him in the locker room? Well. Billy wants to say it’s a coincidence, but he doesn’t really believe in coincidences.</p><p>He doesn’t approach Harrington. Instead he drinks – although not as much as he usually would – and talks to people and makes out with the girl in the corner until she’s breathless from it. Then he wanders off in search of a bathroom, because he needs to piss. A couple of guys from the team are gathered outside the door to the downstairs bathroom, snickering and shoving each other, because apparently Lyle Thomas is going down on Stacy M in there. Normally Billy would be all for waiting around until he came out just to give him shit about it, but right now he really needs to piss so he wanders upstairs in search of another bathroom.</p><p>He finds one. It’s small, just a toilet and a sink and a shelf with towels and rolls of toilet papers, with some godawful tacky floral print wallpaper from the early 70s, but he doesn’t need to look at them while taking a piss, so. He puts his beer down on the sink, relieves himself, and then picks his beer up when he’s done. When he opens the door, fully intent on walking downstairs and finding that girl again, he isn’t prepared for a body to slam into him and push him back into the little bathroom. He steadies himself with one hand on the sink and glares at whoever ran into him.</p><p>And finds himself glaring at Harrington. Wow, things just took an interesting turn. Especially when Harrington fumbles with the lock and locks the door behind them.</p><p>“I’m not interested in watching you take a piss, Harrington,” Billy says, just to rile him up a bit. It works, in that Harrington turns around and levels him with what would be a pretty impressive scowl if he wasn’t swaying a bit on his feet. Looks like Harrington got caught up since he arrived.</p><p>“You,” he starts, and points a finger at Billy’s face. And, like, <em>no one</em> points a finger at Billy’s face, so Billy grabs his wrist and shoves him back against the door. Harrington continues as if it didn’t happen. “That was a pretty shit apology you gave me.”</p><p>It makes Billy cackle. “Oh yeah?” He puts two fingers in the middle of Harrington’s chest and sneers at him. “The way you came all over my face says otherwise.”</p><p>It’s Harrington’s turn to swat Billy’s hand away. Billy lets it happen.</p><p>“You’re shitty, and your apology was shitty.” And, like, it’s like Harrington’s not even <em>trying</em>.</p><p>“Yeah?” Billy says, taking a step back. “You want another one?” Harrington’s eyes glances down at Billy’s lips. Just for a fraction of a second, but it’s enough to widen Billy’s grin. “That’s it, isn’t it? You want a repeat performance, don’t you?”</p><p>Harrington works his jaw but doesn’t say anything, which is answer enough. It’s not like Billy expected him to admit to it. And Billy’s horny, and his mouth is watering at the thought of getting another chance at Harrington’s cock, so he decides to be the bigger man, here. Figuratively speaking, at least. So he throws his hands out (they almost touch the walls on either side of him, fucking tiny bathroom) and gives an easy smile.</p><p>“Hey, I’m not judging. I know I’m good.”</p><p>Harrington rolls his eyes at that, and shifts his body. There’s a bulge in his pants. Billy licks his lips.</p><p>“But if we’re gonna do this,” he says, “I’ve got some rules.”</p><p>“I know,” Harrington groans, and makes it sound like he’s reciting homework. “If I tell anyone, you’ll kill me. Whatever.”</p><p>“That’s rule number one,” Billy agrees. “The second and last rule is; don’t fall in love with me.”</p><p>Harrington bursts out laughing at that. An honest-to-god belly laugh. A part of Billy wants to be offended, but instead he gives a crooked grin. “I’m serious, Harrington, I’m telling you now. I don’t do that shit.”</p><p>Dragging a hand over his face to regain his composure, Harrington takes a deep breath and suppresses a giggle. “No, yeah, whatever. That’s not gonna be a problem, considering you’re an asshole.”</p><p>“Never said I wasn’t,” Billy smiles. “And yet, here you are.”</p><p>“Here I am,” Harrington agrees, and he stops smiling. “And you’re over there.”</p><p>It seems as if the alcohol has provided Harrington with some confidence, because he pushes off the door and takes two strides forward, and for a horrifying second Billy thinks he’s gonna kiss him (and if he tries that, Billy will have to punch his lights out), but all he does is back Billy up against the wall. He’s standing too close, and Billy is once again reminded of that pesky inch Harrington’s got on him when he has to tilt his chin up to look him in the eye.</p><p>“What are you still doing up here?” Harrington says, and it’s such a <em>gratifyingly</em> shitty thing for him to say that Billy finds himself barking out a laugh.</p><p>“You fucker,” he says, amused despite himself.</p><p>“Maybe later,” Harrington says, and okay, all right, if <em>this</em> is how King Steve used to act, Billy suddenly understands a whole lot more about the guy’s reputation.</p><p>“You haven’t asked me nicely yet,” Billy says, just to be a dick.</p><p>“Blow me,” is Harrington’s reply, and honestly, Billy will take it. He gets down on his knees when Harrington pushes on his shoulders – something that is harder to do in tight jeans than gym shorts – and rests his hands on his thighs and his back against the wall and watches as Harrington opens his pants and brings his cock out like he’s presenting Billy with a treat.</p><p>Honestly, it kind of feels like that.</p><p>Harrington’s cock is fully hard this time, and he doesn’t even pull his pants down. Just enough to free his cock, and then he raises one eyebrow as if he’s going ‘well?’, and Billy’s never been able to resist a challenge.</p><p>He grabs the base of Harrington’s dick, and licks a wet strip along the length of it before popping it into his mouth. Like last time, he finds himself sucking Harrington’s cock without Harrington doing as much as moving his hips, and there’s annoyance brewing under Billy’s skin now. He pulls his head back and looks up at Harrington, at the way he’s leaning one hand on the wall for balance and holding his shirt up with the other.</p><p>“You gonna make me do all the work here, or …?” Billy snarks. When Harrington frowns down at him in incomprehension, he rolls his eyes and grabs Harrington’s hand, guides it to the back of his head.</p><p>“What are you, <em>slow</em> or something?” Because insults seemed to work last time. “Come on!”</p><p>He hisses when Harrington grabs a hold of his hair and <em>twists</em>. There’s something dark in Harrington’s eyes that is equal parts thrilling and dangerous as he pulls Billy’s head back, forcing him to look up into his eyes. Billy half expects Harrington to spit in his face or something, but that’s when he loosens his grip. At least enough to allow Billy to swallow and lick his lips.</p><p>And then Harrington guides the head of his cock to Billy’s lips. Billy considers, for a moment, turning away … but it’s a really nice cock.</p><p>And, it turns out that Harrington took Billy’s comment as a challenge, and that he’s just as bad with resisting a challenge as Billy is. Because as soon as he’s as far in as he’ll go, he pulls out almost all the way before using his grip on Billy’s hair to hold him still as he slams back inside, even further. Billy chokes and tears spring to his eyes, and he coughs when Harrington pulls out.</p><p>Harrington leans down. “Don’t strain yourself,” he says, next to his ear. “Just relax, and let me <em>do all the work</em>.” There’s amusement in his voice, and dammit, it’s turning Billy on.</p><p>“Go on then,” he challenges, because he's never known when to back down. “Knock yourself out, asshole.”</p><p>Harrington takes that as permission to do whatever the fuck he wants – and what he <em>wants</em> to do, apparently, is fuck Billy’s face until he can’t breathe. Billy has to grab onto <em>something</em> so he grabs onto Harrington’s jean-clad legs. This is less of a blowjob and more of a thorough face-fucking, and Billy is so turned on it hurts. He chances letting go of one of Harrington’s legs to rub himself through his jeans, and groans around the cock in his mouth at the friction it causes. But Harrington stops moving then, for as long as it takes for him to reach down and pull Billy’s hand back.</p><p>“No,” he says, with authority. Now, Billy’s never been good with authority, but this particular tone of voice sends a shiver down Billy’s spine, so he’s willing to make an exception. Just this once.</p><p>When Billy’s hand is back on Harrington’s thigh, the pace continues, and it’s all Billy can do to hang on. Just when Harrington’s picking up speed, someone rattles the door handle, and they both freeze. Billy’s eyes widen, and he’s trying to wrench his head away, but Harrington grabs him with both hands and won’t let him.</p><p>“It’s occupied!” he says, voice loud but a little strained, to whoever is outside the door. And then he shoves his dick so deep down Billy’s throat that he gags, and <em>holds him there</em>. And then he <em>comes</em>, the absolute asshole.</p><p>Cum shoots down Billy’s throat and he can’t <em>breathe</em>, and he feels like he’s gonna puke but there’s a cock in his throat so he’s gonna <em>choke</em> on it. Frantically, he pushes Harrington off of him, and throws himself over the toilet. He spits and gags and coughs into the bowl, and only distantly hears whoever is on the other side of the door make a disgusted sound. “Ugh, are you puking in there?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harrington answers in a pause between Billy’s coughs.</p><p>“Nasty,” says the stranger, and leaves.</p><p>Billy glares up at Harrington from his spot on the floor, not surprised in the least to see a shit-eating grin on his face. <em>King Steve, everybody</em>. Billy has obviously underestimated the guy. But then Harrington grabs a towel from the shelf to his right, and throws it at Billy’s face, which <em>is</em> surprising. And borderline <em>nice</em>.</p><p>“You’re an ass,” Billy says, voice absolutely wrecked.</p><p>“Takes one to know one,” Harrington says as he tucks himself back into his pants.</p><p>And then he … doesn’t leave. Billy furrows his brow and makes to stand up, but Harrington keeps him down with a hand on his shoulder. Billy feels a bit lost.</p><p>“What?” he asks.</p><p>“Aren’t you gonna take care of that?” Harrington says, indicating the bulge in Billy’s pants.</p><p>“I was trying, but <em>someone</em> stopped me,” Billy says, it sounds whiny even to his own ears.</p><p>“No one’s stopping you now,” he says, and gives Billy’s crotch a pointed look.</p><p>“You wanna watch me jack off?” Billy asks, because he feels like this is something that needs clarification. He’s not shy by any means, but he has never jerked off in front of someone else before, at least if the other person isn’t actually participating. He’s not exactly sure how he feels about it.</p><p>“Yeah,” Harrington says, and his eyes are dark. He leans back against the door, scratches lazily at his stomach. As if waiting for a show.</p><p><em>Damn</em>. Strike his earlier thought, Billy’s <em>into</em> it. He’s going to have to get Harrington drunk more often.</p><p>He doesn’t move to get up off the floor, instead he scoots back so his back is against the wall again, and gets comfortable. Or, as comfortable as he can get. He unbuckles his belt, gets his jeans open and pulls his dick out, exhaling in relief when he can get a hand around himself. He doesn’t look at Harrington. He closes his eyes instead and focuses on himself. He figures he would hear if Harrington tried to unlock the door to expose him to the partygoers outside. It was a noisy lock.</p><p>So, not thinking about anything but his own pleasure, he fucks into his own hand. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his peak. His breathing gets shallower the closer he gets, and he bites his lip. Still doesn’t open his eyes.</p><p>That is, until there’s a hand in his hair, yanking his head back again. His eyes snap open in surprise and he looks up at Harrington’s face just as he comes into his own hand.</p><p>Harrington watches him like he’s a bug under a microscope as he slumps back against the wall and his breathing slowly goes back to normal. It makes him laugh. “You’re a kinky bastard, Harrington.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” But he sticks his hand out, in an offer to help Billy to his feet.</p><p>And like. Billy physically <em>cannot</em> resist the opportunity to take it – with the hand that’s covered in his cum. He cackles loudly at the face Harrington makes when realization dawns, but by then Billy’s already standing.</p><p>“Payback’s a bitch,” he says, grinning. Harrington glares and shoves him into the wall again while trying to wipe his hand on Billy’s shirt. Billy dodges and grabs the already cum-covered towel, and throws it at him.</p><p>Harrington grumbles and moves to the sink to wash his hands, and Billy looks down at himself as he tucks himself back in his pants. There are stains down the front of his shirt, but luckily it’s a T-shirt and he’s still wearing his jacket over it. It’s quick work to take his jacket off, turn his T-shirt around and put his jacket back on, hiding the stains on his back.</p><p>“That was quite the apology, Hargrove.”</p><p>Billy looks up. Harrington’s standing by the door now, hand on the lock.</p><p>“So,” he says. “Does that mean I’m forgiven?” Not that he cares.</p><p>Harrington smiles crookedly. “We’re getting there.”</p><p>And that. That sounds almost like Harrington’s suggesting that this will happen again. Harrington, with the nice dick. Harrington, who’s probably not even gay. Who doesn’t even <em>like</em> him. Who would be <em>perfect</em> to get his rocks off with on a semi-regular basis, no strings attached, in this shithole of a town. But, Billy can’t possibly be this lucky, can he?</p><p>“Just remember the rules,” Billy says, faux-casually.</p><p>“No telling anyone, no falling in love,” Harrington says and huffs out a laugh and a lame little two-fingered salute. “Got it.”</p><p>Maybe Billy <em>is</em> that lucky, for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the weekend, in school, Harrington keeps looking at him. It’s a change from the last couple of months, when he avoided Billy at all costs, and Billy is not sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, Harrington knows about him, and that could potentially be a problem. On the other hand, Billy is pretty confident that Harrington won’t tell anyone, because he’d be incriminating himself if he did.</p><p>But also, with such a big change, people might start to pay attention. But Billy’s the new king of Hawkins and Harrington’s the old one; who’s gonna have the guts to say anything about it?</p><p>So, Harrington is looking. And Billy’s only a little unnerved by it. Mostly, feeling Harrington’s eyes on him gives him a thrill that runs through him and goes straight to his cock. During the week following the party, he has to will away a lot of boners in inappropriate settings. In the middle of the week, he figures that turnabout is fair play, and starts looking back. Licking his lips, slowly. Raking his fingers through his hair and giving a little tug just when Harrington’s looking up. Putting the tip of a pencil into his mouth, all innocently, when he knows that Harrington will see.</p><p>It will either entice Harrington, or annoy him. It’s a win either way.</p><p>By the time Friday rolls around, the looking turns into physical contact. Billy’s walking to class with a couple of guys from the team around lunchtime, and when he rounds a corner someone shoulders him into the wall, hard. And, like, no one gets to do that, so Billy grabs the lapels of whoever it was and slams them into the wall, and only then realizes that it’s Harrington.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going,” Billy says, voice low and threatening.</p><p>“Ow,” Harrington says, slowly, and without breaking eye contact. “That hurt.”</p><p>Billy shoves him into the wall again, for good measure. “Good. Then maybe you’ll learn to not get in my way.” Then he shoves off, and follows his friends down the corridor. He can feel Harrington’s eyes on his back the whole time.</p><p>When the school day is over and he walks up to his car – hurriedly, since he fucking hates the cold – he finds that Harrington is parked right next to him. Was his car there this morning? Billy’s pretty sure he would have remembered that. But not only is Harrington parked next to him, he’s also standing around, waiting.</p><p>Billy ignores him in favor of unlocking the door to the Camaro. He figures that if Harrington wants something, he’ll say something. And he’s not disappointed.</p><p>“Hargrove.”</p><p>Billy looks up, and makes sure to look as disinterested as possible. But it’s all an act, because in reality he’s very interested in knowing where this will go. What Harrington will do next.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Earlier today,” Harrington says. “You slammed me into a wall.”</p><p>Billy cracks a smile, because he can see where this is going. “Oh, you noticed?” he says, with as much sarcasm as he can muster, because riling Harrington up is fun.</p><p>“Got the bruises on my back to remind me,” Harrington says, and Billy suddenly wishes he could see them. But then Harrington speaks again. “I think you owe me an apology, actually.”</p><p>Billy’s grin widens. “Oh really? You think so?” There’s no one around to hear them, so he doesn’t have to pretend to get angry.</p><p>Harrington just nods. He maintains eye contact for a second too long, and then he gets into his car and starts it up.</p><p>Billy licks his lips and gets in the driver’s seat of the Camaro, grateful to get out of the cold. It’s a Friday. He’s supposed to pick Max up and drive her home, because it’s not like she can skate home with it being January and all, and then they have family dinner (and what a fucking farce that is) at six. He is well aware of what the consequences will be if he fails to show.</p><p>But it’s been a whole week. Billy really wants to get off right about now, to release some tension, and if Harrington is up for it, all the better. So when Harrington’s car slows down before driving out of the school parking lot, as if he’s waiting … Well. Billy starts the Camaro, and follows.</p><p>To hell with the consequences.</p><p>Harrington drives them out of town, and they eventually end up on the side of a tiny road in the middle of the fucking woods. Harrington’s car drives before him in the snow, and Billy follows in his tracks. A part of Billy worries that Harrington has taken him here to get beaten up, or worse. There are snowed-over trees and bushes on each side of the road that could hide whoever Harrington could scrounge up who wants to beat on a fag. A bigger part of Billy thinks that he’s being paranoid, and that Harrington just wants somewhere private for what will follow. Still, Billy takes his switchblade from the glove compartment and slides it into his back pocket. As a precaution. Hawkins is a backwater town, after all.</p><p>He saunters out of his car, and lights up a cigarette. It’s fucking freezing and he doesn’t have the right kind of shoes for snow and no one has probably plowed this particular road since the start of winter, so he walks in the tracks that Harrington’s Beemer left, until he reaches the other’s car. Harrington still hasn’t gotten out, so Billy walks around to the passenger side. He takes a drag of his cigarette while looking around – everything is still, and silent, and there are no tracks in the snow that he can see so an ambush seems more and more unlikely – before he raps his knuckles on the window. He doesn’t wait for a reply before he opens the door, and gets in.</p><p>Harrington’s car is warmer than his own, which he appreciates. More spacious too, which is nice, considering what he hopes will happen next.</p><p>He exhales some smoke obnoxiously in Harrington’s direction, and leans back. Waits for Harrington to speak, since he was the one who brought him out here. He doesn’t have to wait for long.</p><p>“So. About that apology.”</p><p>Billy snorts. “Oh is that what we’re calling it now?” Harrington frowns, and Billy rolls his eyes. “Fine. What about it?” Because he’s not letting Harrington off easy this time. He wants to hear him say it out loud; say what he wants Billy to do.</p><p>“You pushed me today,” Harrington says. “I think that deserves an apology.”</p><p>He enunciates every word carefully, as if he’s speaking in code. He’s so obvious that Billy wants to laugh in his face. But it also annoys Billy that he’s just repeating himself; that he thinks that saying the word ‘apology’ will immediately make Billy jump for his dick. So instead of doing what Harrington expects him to do, Billy shrugs and takes another drag of his cigarette. “Fine. I’m sorry.” He raises an eyebrow. “We done here?”</p><p>He takes great pleasure in watching Harrington’s face morph into confusion. He glances down, and sees the obvious bulge in Harrington’s pants, and decides to throw him a bone. It does seem like he needs to have things spelled out to him, after all.</p><p>“Was there anything else you wanted?” he says, and motions with his cigarette to Harrington’s crotch. “Anything else you wanted … from me?”</p><p>The look on Harrington’s face when he realizes that he’ll have to actually say it makes Billy grin from ear to ear. That seems to annoy Harrington, who reaches over and snatches the cigarette out of Billy’s hand. “You can’t smoke in the car.” Billy lets it happen, and watches with a smile as Harrington opens his door to throw out the cigarette. Then he leans in closer, and blows smoke in Harrington’s face.</p><p>“<em>So</em> sorry. I guess I just like having things in my mouth.” And, like, he couldn’t be more obvious unless he wrote ‘I want to suck your dick’ on a sign and beat Harrington over the head with it. Perhaps the condescension comes through, because Harrington’s eyes darkens and he grits his teeth.</p><p>“Well, I know something else you could put in your mouth,” he says, and motions to the bulge in his pants. Like an invitation.</p><p>And if this was like the two previous times, when Billy thought that he wouldn’t get another chance, then he might have let Harrington have this. Might have taken the hint for what it was, and gone to town. But now, he’s pretty sure that Harrington won’t push him out into the snow and drive off – not while his cock is hard and Billy is right here – so he can afford to be a little shit about it. So he raises his eyebrows. “What?” he says, innocently. “Your belt buckle?”</p><p>He can’t keep a straight face, and snorts as Harrington lets out a noise that is half-groan, half-growl. But then Harrington finally mans up and opens his pants, brings his cock out – and maybe Billy being a little shit does it for him, because he’s fully hard already – and holds it in one hand while motioning with the other. “My cock, Hargrove.” And then he adds, mockingly, “Why don’t you be a dear and get your mouth on my cock.”</p><p>Billy winks at him and smiles, all sweet. “All you had to do was ask.”</p><p>Then he adjusts his position and leans down to get his mouth on Harrington’s cock for the third time in a week.</p><p>This time, Harrington doesn’t have to be told what to do, and his hands are in Billy’s hair before Billy has even gotten started. They are a steady pressure on the back of his head, making it easier to go deeper, and harder to pull back. If Billy’s mouth wasn’t busy, it’d make him smile. He has heard a lot about Harrington’s escapades in bed – all with girls, of course – but none of the rumors hinted at him being rough. Billy doesn’t know if this side of Harrington is brought out because he’s with a guy, or because he’s with Billy. Either way, Billy’s not one to complain.</p><p>He moans around Harrington’s cock just to see what’ll happen, and chokes a bit when Harrington bucks up into his mouth and goes too deep, too fast. Like last time, Harrington seems to revel in holding him there just a moment too long, and while Billy often appreciates the feeling of being able to let go, today he wants to be in charge. So he pulls back with just a hint of teeth – just enough of a threat to make Harrington let up – and when the other’s fingers loosen in his hair, Billy continues on his own terms.</p><p>Car sex is the worst. He’s reminded of this fact after he tries to adjust the angle and it makes the gear shift dig into his ribs. He’s got one leg folded up under him, and the other is on the floor of the car, and despite the fact that Harrington’s front seat is bigger than the one in the Camaro, it’s still a fucking car, which means that it wasn’t designed for these kinds of activities. Billy powers through though, because when he glances up he sees that Harrington is leaning his head back, his bottom lip between his teeth and one hand braced against the roof of the car. His eyes are closed and his chest is visibly heaving, even under the winter jacket he’s currently wearing. He looks positively delicious.</p><p>Billy grins, and takes him down as far as he can. Holds his breath and tries to stay there for as long as possible, while his fingers are closing around the base of Harrington’s cock. It draws a whine out of the other, which is very gratifying. He pulls up, making sure to drag his tongue along the length of it, and then spits on the head before going back to work.</p><p>It’s wet, and sloppy, and the angle is all wrong – but Harrington doesn’t seem to mind at all. Soon, one of his hands is back in Billy’s hair, and as Billy can sense that he’s getting closer, he allows it. He goes faster, bobbing up and down, making sure to hollow out his cheeks as he goes.</p><p>Harrington actually punches the roof of the car as he comes, and his fingers tighten in Billy’s hair – not to hold him down, more like he needs something to hold on to.</p><p>Billy pops off, and keeps the cum in his mouth as he sits up. Harrington, panting and blinking at him, follows his movements with his eyes. Wondering if Billy will swallow, no doubt. It makes Billy consider spitting it out on the dashboard just to be a dick, but in the end he just opens the passenger side door enough so that he can spit it out in the snow. Harrington’s car is too nice to be defiled like that.</p><p>He closes the door and leans back in his seat. He’s still hard, and he knows that Harrington can tell. This time, he didn’t try to rub his own dick while he was blowing Harrington. It wasn’t because Harrington told him not to, last time – Billy does what he wants, thank you very much – but the angle wouldn’t allow it. Now, Billy’s wondering if Harrington is going to want to watch him jerk off again, or if him getting Harrington off marked the end of their interactions for the day.</p><p>Harrington isn’t telling him to leave. Instead, he’s just watching him. Looking between Billy’s face and the bulge in his jeans, and that’s all Billy needs. He wastes no time in getting his cock out – and since Harrington seemed to like watching him, he puts on a little show. He gets a hand around himself and gives his cock a couple of lazy strokes. Then he leans his head back, closes his eyes, bites his lip and <em>moans</em>.</p><p>What can he say? He’s a giver.</p><p>With his eyes closed, he doesn’t see Harrington’s hand until it suddenly covers his mouth. He startles and his eyes shoot open, expecting … he’s not sure what he’s expecting. But it’s not Harrington leaning closer and, while maintaining steady eye contact, pushing two of his fingers at Billy’s lips until he opens his mouth.</p><p>Harrington’s fingers slip in and press down on Billy’s tongue. It’s so surprising that Billy stops working his cock, and the surprise must show on his face because it’s Harrington’s turn to grin. It doesn’t seem like Billy have to get him drunk to bring out the pervert in him, after all. He just has to rile him up and get him off first.</p><p>“Suck,” Harrington says, and normally Billy would bristle at that. Bristle, and possibly bite his fingers for having the audacity to tell him what to do. But just as he says it, he swats Billy’s hand away and grips Billy’s dick with his own hand, and Billy’s breath catches in his throat.</p><p>He can count on one hand the number of times someone else has touched his dick. He never imagined that that was an option, with Harrington.</p><p>“Suck,” Harrington says again. This time Billy does, and is rewarded with Harrington’s hand moving on his dick. Gentle at first, but then harder. Faster. Just like Billy likes it. In the end Billy’s just panting around the fingers in his mouth while Harrington jacks him off. It feels incredible, to have someone else’s hands on him. He comes hard, and isn’t even aware of grabbing Harrington’s forearm until he’s coming down from his climax, blinking stars out of his eyes.</p><p>Harrington’s looking way too pleased with himself when he pulls his fingers out of Billy’s mouth – slick with spit – and wipes them off on Billy’s shirt. Billy is still too out of it to react in time to stop him, but when it registers he swears and pushes him away. Harrington just laughs at him.</p><p>“Your shirt’s ruined anyway.”</p><p>And, looking down, he finds that he’s right. There’s cum all over the bottom of his shirt, and he angrily tries to swipe it off, only managing to make it worse. He throws his head back and groans in annoyance.</p><p>“That wouldn’t have happened if you buttoned up your jacket,” Harrington says, and when Billy glares at him he raises his hands in mock-surrender. “I’m just saying.”</p><p>“Then my jacket would be ruined instead of my shirt,” Billy says, giving in and wiping his hand on his shirt since it’s already ruined. “The jacket’s more expensive.”</p><p>Harrington makes a sound, like ‘fair point’, and reaches into his jacket pocket. He brings out a pack of cigarettes and puts one between his lips before lighting it. Billy tucks himself back in and glances over.</p><p>“I thought you said no smoking in the car?”</p><p>Harrington blows smoke out in his general direction – no doubt payback for earlier – and grins. “No, I said <em>you</em> couldn’t smoke in the car.”</p><p>“Asshole.” Billy laughs and grabs the pack of cigarettes and, when Harrington doesn’t stop him, he shakes two out. He puts one between his lips and the other behind his ear, and then holds out his hand until Harrington huffs and slaps his lighter into Billy’s palm.</p><p>Billy’s sated, and content. Normally he’d have left already, but he’s curious.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” he says, taking a drag and gesturing vaguely with his cigarette. “But what brought that on?”</p><p>“Well,” Harrington says, looking straight ahead. “I figured that since I was the one who bumped into you first, today, then maybe I should apologize too.” He glances over, catches Billy watching him, and grins. “Don’t worry. I still don’t like you.”</p><p>It makes Billy snort, the way he says it. But also, it shuts up that small part of him that was afraid that they were getting too chummy, and allows him to finish his cigarette in peace.</p><p>“Right,” he says when he’s done. “That was fun. Let’s do it again sometime.” He says it as a joke, but sees Harrington give a little nod. And with that, he reaches his quasi-friendly quota of the day, and reaches for the door. “See you around, Harrington.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harrington says, lazily waving him off, having still not finished his own cigarette. “Later.”</p><p>He keeps a change of clothes in his car, so he shrugs off his jacket and changes his shirt before getting in the car – and knowing that Harrington will be watching through his mirrors makes it worth standing shirtless in the snow.</p><p>It’s a bit tricky to turn the car around on the narrow road, and it takes a while, but Billy eventually manages and starts driving back. He drives past the school, just to make sure that Max isn’t still standing there, waiting for him, but the parking lot is empty. She must have gotten a ride home from someone else. Billy doesn’t care, he’s fucked either way.</p><p>A light snowfall has started, and it’s getting dark. It’s not even six yet, so in theory Billy could make it home before dinner, but he doesn’t want to. He knows what awaits him when he gets home, and he knows that it’ll only get worse the longer he stays out, but he can’t make himself drive back to Cherry.</p><p>He decides to drive past Tommy’s instead. That guy always seem to appreciate Billy’s company, and if there are any parties to go to tonight, Tommy will know about them.</p><p>It’s been a good day for Billy so far. He wants it to end on a good note, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If your idea of a happy ending is two people ending up in a relationship, this fic is not for you.<br/>It is possible for people to be happy in lust without the love part.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>